


La Mélodie d'un Jour Sombre

by SweetIvyLies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Depressing, Depression, Inspired by Music, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Lorsqu'au rythme de douces notes Tony laisse ses pensées les plus sombres valser lentement dans son esprit. Chaque chanson appuyant un peu plus sur une corde sensible. Chaque seconde fuyant si vite, coulant si lentement en même temps. Une macabre mélodie. Un concerto à mourir...





	La Mélodie d'un Jour Sombre

_**Hello Hello, on verse dans le sombre cette fois, deathfic, suicide et musique ! bonne lecture. Ames sensibles s'abstenir** _

_**-S** _

* * *

 

A mesure que la lame court sur la peau,

Tandis que les gouttelettes carmin apparaissent,

Les larmes glissent , légères perles d'eau

un soulagement intense fait son entrée de paresse.

**"How much are you worth ?**

**You can't come down to earth,**

**'Cause you've seen, seen**

**Too much, too young, young"***

Une chaleur inconnue parcoure le bras,

La douleur physique ne se fait pas sentir,

Et tandis que le sang s'évade hors de soi,

La souffrance de l'esprit semble s'évanouir.

**" I don't think i need you anymore,**

**Take you words, and your lies and just beat it !**

**I don't think I need you anymore,**

**Take the hurt and the pain, i don't need it ! "****

Le froid revient à nouveau, bien plus fort,

Alors la lame reprends son ouvrage,

A la recherche d'un nouveau réconfort

Prenant la sottise pour du courage.

**"My name's Blurryface and I care what you think**

**My name's Blurryface and I care what you think**

**Wish we could back in time, to the good ol' days,**

**When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out"*****

La peur s'échappe, le liquide précieux avec,

Elle revient doucement, l'autre ne change pas de voie

Peu importe alors les paroles de l'ange ou de l'évêque.

Un murmure, un éclat de voix, qui susurre tout bas.

**"We live in a beautiful world…**

**yeah we do, yeah we do.**

**We live in a beautiful world…**

**yeah we do, yeah we do"******

La musique s'arrête, le coeur est las,

Une mélodie enjouée raisonne alors,

Mais le coeur ne la suis pas,

Elle arrache un sourire forcé d'abord.

Mais aussitôt apparut, il disparaît,

Les larmes reviennent, brûlantes,

Le refrain parait de plus en plus loin et distrait

Tellement que plus personne ne le chante.

**"Ho my sweet darling, oh, oh, don't go !**

**Ho my sweet darling, don-on't go !**

**Ho my sweet darling, oh, oh, don't go !**

**Ho my sweet darling, don't go…"*******

Un autre prends alors la relève,

Plus maussade mais plus douce, écoutée ,

Elle parle, la mélodie parcourt les lèvres,

Même si la voix refuse d'en sortir, brisée.

**"It's time for execution, time to execute**

**Time for execution, time to execute**

**doesn't it feel like, we've never been alive**

**doesn't seem like it's only just become"********

Etrangement, ces paroles se retiennent.

La lame se brandit, la melodie diminue,

Plusieurs murmures en fond reviennent,

La musique reprends plus forte, accrue.

**"The evolution is coming !**

**A revolution have begun,**

**The evolution is coming,**

**A revolution is comin'… YEAAAAH " *********

L'hesitation revient, se suspends, repart

Elle oscille doucement, perdue,

Plus rien ne semble réel, le froid à part,

La musique s'en va à son tour.

La solitude se fait alors ressentir,

L'envie de parler se fait prétendre,

Mais vient la question du confident à choisir ?

Qui saurait offrir des bras tendres ?

**"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then i walk alone"**********

L'oscillement léger jusque là s'accentue

Le goutte à goutte, inaudible pourtant,

Un frisson glacé glissant sur la peau nue

Les entendant s'écraser au sol bruyamment.

Un long moment se passe,

Tout reste comme complètement fou,

Le monde n'existe pas, tout s'efface.

L'interrogation tourne, la réponse reste floue.

**"Lève toi c'est décidé laisse moi te remplacer**

**Je vais prendre ta douleur, doucement sans faire de bruit,**

**Comme on réveille la pluie, je vais prendre ta douleur,**

**Prendre ta douleur, je vais prendre ta douleur"***********

La promesse vide de sens passe inutilement,

Elle sonne faux et ramène quelques pleurs,

Tout est un peu froid maintenant,

A la recherche d'un mot dans son coeur…

Les noms defilent alors que les yeux se ferment,

Qui ? les noms passe sans être vus,

Ils sont tous sans couleurs et ternes,

Ne connaissant que la douleur qui diminue.

**"The more i look around,**

**The more you're not beside me now,**

**Making me a lonesome clown,**

**The more i look into the crowd,**

**The more i feel alone, alone, alone…**

**…**

**Alone. "************

Qui ? La question reste en suspend,

Valsant sous les paupières pales et closes.

Dans la pièce vide de toute vie à présent,

La musique continue après une pause

Elle se promène, raisonnant contre les murs,

Cherchant à être entendue par quelqu'un,

La musique vague et ondule d'un air pur,

Sans être écoutée, seule dans son coin.

**"Those who are dead are not dead,**

**They're juste livin' in my head,**

**And since i fell for that spell,**

**I am living there as well, oh…**

**Time is so short, and I'm sure…**

**There must be something more.**

**You thought she might be a ghost,**

**You didn't go to heaven but you made it close…" *************

" _Tony ?... "_

_La porte de la salle de bain grince, le noir y est complet, si ce n'est un petit écran lumineux, la musique, pourtant faible, semble comme un hurlement dans l'endroit parfaitement silencieux, pas même un souffle pour la déranger. Le trait de lumière qui s'échappe de la porte entrouverte se reflète sur le visage pâle, pâle, lui qui passait des heures au soleil pour obtenir un bronzage de damné pour faire bonne figure devant les média. Il se dit juste que suite à des jours d'enfermement dans son atelier à l'abri de la lumière ont causé ce teint, les larges poches sombres sous ses yeux le manque de sommeil, et il s'est tout simplement assoupis dans le premier endroit qu'il trouvat mais … le trait s'élargit comme il venait le porter dans son lit et la tout se figea, dans la semi-obsurité, le bras blanc qui pendait jusqu'au carelage était rouge, non pas le rouge ketchup, pas le rouge coup-de-soleil, c'était rouge carmin, rouge passion, rouge sang. Le monde s'effondrait autour de Loki, maintenant veuf. et la musique continue._

**"It's too late apologize, it's too late"**************

* * *

_***new born, Muse** _

_****fly on the wall, thousand foot crutch** _

_*****Stressed out, twenty one pilots** _

_******beautiful world, coldplay** _

_*******Sweet darling, frérot delavega** _

_********R-evolve, 30stm** _

_*********R-evolve, 30stm** _

_**********Boulevard of Broken dreams, greenay** _

_***********Ta douleur, Camille** _

_************Alone, Yodelice** _

_*************42, coldplay** _

_**************It's too late apologize, Timbalade, One Républic** _

_**Voilà, je ne vois pas quel commentaire je peux faire, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review , désolée si j'ai oublié quelques fautes d'orthographe.** _

 

_**-S** _


End file.
